gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Party
Super Mario Party '''is a game for the Nintendo Switch, and is the eleventh home console Mario Party game. The game is being developed by Nd Cube. Unlike other games. This one is the first home console Mario Party game, not to have a number followed by it in the title. In this case it is the reason that this game is a full on reboot of the Mario Party games. Story In the past, different individuals have partied together across different kingdoms, this has been going on for as long as time has stood. 2000 years later Mario and friends are the individuals that are partying together. However one day, there is a huge attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. Is it Bowser again? Nope. Something much more frightening, it's a Black Cloak! He starts affecting different time periods, bringing them together. Mario gets the idea of throwing a massive Mario Party to retrieve all the stars in order to build a giant laser beam so it can kill the Black Cloak! Capital! Gameplay '''Super Mario Party's gameplay is a combination of the interactive social strategic boardplay seen in the Mario Party games up to DS and Mario Party: Star Rush's Toad Scramble's ally system. Four players take turns rolling a Dice with numbers 1-6 as they move around the board collecting Coins in order to buy Power Stars, which are sometimes dependent on the rules of the board. In the beginning of every game, players are introduced to the board, where they are asked to hear about the board and any unique quirks it may have. The game then determines the order the players go, by hitting Dice Blocks, where higher numbers mean players go sooner. At the beginning of every game, players receive 5 Coins to start with. During board gameplay, players can obtain various items by buying them from Wiggler's Item Hut, landing on an Item Space or stealing them from other players. At the end of every turn, a mini-game is played, where the type of mini-game is determined by what color the space the players have landed on. All mini-games have their own controls and objectives, which are outlined prior to playing them. Winning players receive 10 coins from mini-games; however, certain types of mini-games such as bonus mini-games offer different prizes. After the mini-game is completed, the game is saved, and players return to the board to once again move around in. Various mini-games have special conditions to play in them: VS Minigames occur when a player lands on a VS space where number of coins are placed at stake where higher scoring players earn more coins; players also vote for minigames rather than have a roulette decide for them, Duel mini-games occur when players either land on Duel Spaces or land on the same space in the last five turns. When the last five turns has reached, a Last Five Turns Event commences, hosted with either Brighton or Twila depending on the time of the day. The current standings are tallied up, and the host brings in the fourth place player to spin the bonus wheel, which has many various effects, some greatly helping the last player. Another consequence is that players automatically duel each other if they land in the same space. After the last turn, the stats are tallied up once more, and Toad and Toadette give out the Bonus Stars for the players. Which are rewarded for completing certain tasks. The player who has the most Stars wins the game, with coins serving as a tiebreaker; if the coin amount is also a tie, the winner is determined by a Dice Block. After the results, players can view various stats of each player, such as how many times the player has landed on certain spaces and line graphs depicting coin and star amounts throughout the game. The ally mechanic from Mario Party: Star Rush is brought to the table here, as when a player lands on an ally space, he/she can work together with an ally in order to move across the board. As every time the player hits the block, the ally can hit his/her block and add up the player's number. Another mechanic from Star Rush returns as well and this is the fast-paced gameplay. In Partner Party, players travel across very different boards in order to reach a Power Star held by Toadette. The boards here do not have spaces except for Item Spaces, and the hidden Unlucky Space placed by Kamek. Game Modes Story Book A single player mode that follows the game's storyline. The player is put through the seven main boards of the game, requiring them to win a Battle Royale on each and defeat its boss in a minigame to continue to the next board. COM difficulty will increase as the player progresses, and the game can be saved at any time. Party Parlor 1 - 4 Players / 8 Players (Partner Battle only) The main mode of the game. Here, players can compete against other players or COMs on a party board. Customized settings can be chosen, such as disabling or enabling bonuses, the number of turns, COM difficulty, etc. There are three ways of playing Party Mode: * Battle Royale: The free-for-all party mode. 4 players choose their characters and compete to see who is the superstar. * Quartet Battle: Returning from Mario Party 7, this mode is similar to tag battle, but teams play united and it allows up to 8 players to join the fun in the form of 4 teams of 2. Unlike in Mario Party 7, players can play with separated controllers. Only 8-player minigames can be played in this party mode. * Sudden Death: '''The new way to play. In this mode, four teams of four, have to get the most Power Stars in order to avoid getting eliminated from the entire party. Partner Party The second main mode. Here, fast-paced gameplay comes to play. Instead of waiting for your turn, you can just move across the square boards full of square grids. The same settings from Party Parlor apply here. Duel Danger Players start with one partner and can gain another (or replace one) when they reach their start space, which also gives them ten coins. Partners are given to the player at random using a roulette (on every third return, the player gets a "Lucky Roulette", which slows the roulette, allowing the player to more easily obtain a desired partner). Each partner has a salary where they are paid when the player's turn starts. If a player cannot afford to pay the salary, the partner(s) leave(s). In the middle of every board is Belltop, a mechanical toy. Every time a player passes him, the numbers on his hat goes down by one. Whenever the hat reaches 0, all players go to him and play a duel mini-game. After the winner receives his/her coin prize, the timer is reset to 5. The objective is to defeat the opponent by attacking them with partners. Each player has a heart gauge, consisting of five segments. The game is over when 20 turns end (when '20 turns' is selected in game length) or when one player's heart gauge is empty. If 20 turns have finished, the player with the most hearts is the winner. If heart counts tie, then the player with the most coins wins, but if that count also ties as well, the match is a tie. Minigame House ''1 - 4 Players / 8 Players (8-player minigames only)' A mode where the player can play eight games that use the minigames available in a variety of challenges that don't take place on game boards. Can be played with other players or COMs. There are five games available for 4-Player play and one for 2-Player play: * Free Play Gym: Players are able to play any unlocked minigame they choose. They may also obtain six Bonus Minigames by purchasing them in the Astro Airnomix, that can be played only in the Free Play Gym. * Toad's Rec Room: Here a team of two players can test their minds with their Nintendo Switches by placing them together and trying to solve a matching puzzle. * Star Coin Staggers: Four characters are summoned to the inside of a Bank Vault, inside the vault, Star Coins are hidden. After beating a minigame players have to look for a Star Coin. If the player finds that one Star Coin in the hidden piles of coins, with their face on it, then it is theirs, but if it doesn't belong to them then the same minigame starts again. Whoever finds the most Star Coins is the winner. * Power Moon Panic: Players have to win Power Moons in order to fill up the Petrol Tanks on their Space Ships by winning minigames, after picking the types of minigames to play (Free For All, 2-Vs.-2, 1-Vs.-3) and the number of victories (6,8,10). After one player fills up the tank, their ship rises into the sky and flies into space. Meaning that they've won the battle. * Chances and Chompers: Four Chain Chomps are lined up on the Start Line. The four players will land on different carts tied behind them, there are a lot of obstacles in the way that are Duel Minigames. Whoever reaches the end first is the winner. * Marathon Mania: Players will play 10 consecutive minigames in a marathon, adding one win to their list. Whoever has a list with the most wins in the end, wins the competition. Marathon Mania is initially unavailable, it can be unlocked by spending 2500 coins at Toadette's Restaurant for it. There are four games available for 8-Player play: *Puzzle Out: In the first competitive mode in the 8 Player Restaurant in the Minigame Hotel, the eight players have to fill up their Puzzle Squares by winning 8 Player Minigames. After winning one, that player has to place that puzzle piece where it matches the picture on screen. Whoever fills up their puzzle first is the winner. *Dice Demolition: The eight players have roll a specific number on their Dice Blocks. The number will decide the minigames they shall play. The numbers range from 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10. One minigame is announced before the players make their selection as the Chance Minigame; this minigame is worth extra points for the first place player, but normal points for other players. The minigames are played in the order of how many players selected it, starting at the least and working up to the most. Whoever wins the most minigame points wins the battle. *Switched In: Cappy summons the eight characters in an elevator shaft. Players are split into four teams of two. Playing Team Minigames, to win different tools in order to fix the cables connected to the elevator. These tools range from a Hammer, a Cable Cutter, and a Fire Extinguisher. Who ever fixes their own cable first wins the battle. *Top Time: The final Minigame mode has eight of the players summoned to a Salami Restaurant, where they participate in every consecutive mini-game in a row, in order to win a trophy and the secret final boss of the game. Players need to buy it first at Toadette's Restaurant and have unlocked every single minigame in the game. Toadette's Restaurant Here players can take a look at records and buy different souvenirs such as collectible figurines, badges, music and sound effects with coins earned after completing Story Mode, playing normal parties or playing minigames. Various characters and boards can also be bought in this shop. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Toadsworth* *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong* *Rosalina *Bowser *Bowser Jr.* *Goomba* *Koopa Troopa* *Dry Bones* *Shy Guy* *Boo* *Hammer Bro* *Monty Mole* *Boom Boom* *Pom Pom* *Birdo* *Pianta* *Noki* *Spike* *Tiara* *Topper* *Rango* *Spewert* *Hairnet* Category:Party Games Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Party Video games Category:Mario Party Category:Party game